


Your Hurt is Mine

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 4. "You can't keep doing this."





	Your Hurt is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

“You can’t keep doing this,” Stiles said quietly, brushing sweaty hair off of Peter’s forehead. The plastic sheet Stiles had laid out over his bed crinkled when Peter shifted, groaning loudly in pain. 

His bedroom lights were off, but the pale glow of the moon caught on the dried blood splattered over Peter’s face. Stiles had no idea whose it was, but he doubted it was Peter’s. All of Peter’s blood has sluggishly bled out of him back in the preserve, pooling into a large puddle that Stiles had had to kneel in to help Peter stand. Despite the number of times he’d washed his hands, they were still stained red. 

“I’m not going to let you get hurt, darling,” Peter said, his words heavy as he struggled for breath. There had been a sword through his chest only half an hour ago, and while it was healing, the metal had been coated in enough wolfsbane that it still hadn’t fully closed. “If you would stop throwing yourself into danger, I wouldn’t keep getting hurt.”

“I can’t do that,” Stiles said quietly, ghosting his fingers over Peter’s fluttering eyelids and down his cheeks. He settled his hand against Peter’s jaw, cupping his face as the man turned into the hold and breathed deeply. “I can’t let you get hurt either.”

Peter laughed, the noise wheezing out of lungs that were still healing. “Well then, sweetheart,” Peter murmured against his lips, after Stiles had leaned down to kiss him, “it seems we’ll keep ending up right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
